Kirrhanium
'Kirrhanium-' materiał magiczny, służący głównie do tworzenia niszczycielskich broni. Historia Legendy zapisane na stronach Demonicznego Zbioru umieszczonego w podziemiach Dystryktu głoszą, że materiał ten został uzyskany kilkanadziesiąt lat pod upadku Cesarstwa Zachodniorzymskiego. Jego twórcą był thumb|314px|Kirrhan Karak-Darumkrasnoludzki mag Kirrhan Karak-Darum, który przeżył większość swojego życia na bezkresnych rubieżach północnej i wschodniej Europy. Wedle ksiąg Kirrhan rozpoczął rozwijanie sztuk magicznych po tym, jak pewnego dnia objawił mu się duch tajemniczego mężczyzny z brodą, który wprowadził go w tajniki czarnoksięstwa. Krasnolud wiedziony naukami swojego Mistrza udał się na tereny obecnej Białorusi, by tam uczyć się starych, słowiańskich obrzędów. Podczas jednego z nich przywołał słowiańskiego demona Chochoła, którego poprosił o przysługę. Nie wiadomo jakiego rodzaju przysługa to była- wiadomo że demon ją spełnił, a krasnolud nie chciał mu za to zapłacić. Wściekły Chochoł próbował zabić Kirrhana, jednak mag zdołał przed nim uciec. Chociaż na krótko- okazało się bowiem że słowiańskie istoty są na tyle zawistne, że są w stanie ścigać swoich dłużników gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawili. Karak-Darum musiał uciekać aż na daleką północ. Tamtejsze ludy posiadały w swoich szeregach nielicznych magów, zaznajomionych z tzw. sztuką run. Kirrhan uczył się jej w nadziei że zdoła się dzięki niej obronić, miał jednak na to niewiele czasu. Zdesperowany przywołał do świata materialnego samego Boga Odyna, błagając go o ratunek. Nordycki władca Bogów oczywiście nie pochwalał oszustwa jakiego podjął się krasnolud, postanowił mu jednak pomóc. Wedle podań przekazał Kirrhanowi "kilka kropel krwii należącej do dziewiczej demonicy, trzy łzy wylane z żalu przez Syrenę, nieczytelny, włos Olbrzyma i nieczytelny" a następnie poinstruował go, jak stworzyć z tego broń. Karak-Darum wykorzystał dar Odyna i stworzył Czerwony Kostur, potężny przedmiot magiczny którym był w stanie pokonać każdego oponenta jaki stanął mu na drodzę. Włącznie z Chochołem, który został zdezintegrowany w ułamku sekundy. Po śmierci Kirrhana setki magów na całym świecie próbowało odtworzyć Kirrhanium, najczęściej ze skutkiem marnym. Ci którym się to udało mieli z czego być dumni- w końcu z tego materiału byli w stanie stworzyć oręż, który czynił z nich przerażających przeciwników. Opis Z racji braku danych na temat Kirrhanium ciężko w jakikolwiek sposób je opisać. Jest to materiał magiczny, zatem osoba nie mająca żadnych powiązań z czarnoksięstwem nie ma szans uzyskać tego cennego materiału. Kirrhanium w swojej czystej formie ma postać szkarłatnej, delikatnie dymiącej cieczy. Na samym początku jest całkowicie podatna na wolę tego który ją stworzył- w tym momencie mag musi nadać jej formę oręża jaki chce uzyskać. Po przyjęciu konkretnej formy Kirrhanium przechodzi w postać stałą i od tej pory nie ma możliwości by zmienić jej wygląd. Co ciekawe każdy przedmiot utworzony z Kirrhanium będzie miał zupełnie inne właściwości. Nie można więc stworzyć dwóch takich samych broni, używając tego materiału. Jedynymi wspólnymi cechami jakie łączą wszystkie bronie stworzone z Kirrhanium są: kolor oraz wysoka wytrzymałość na zniszczenia. Bronie Czerwony Kostur thumb|164px|Czerwony KosturPierwsza broń stworzona z Kirrhanium. Był to metrowy kostur, wykorzystany przez Karak-Daruma po to, by pozbyć się Chochoła. Główną właściwością Czerwonego Kostura była jego możliwość zwiększania mocy magicznej każdego kogo uzna za swojego Pana. Gdy krasnolud objął ją we władanie jego moc zwiększyła się do tego stopnia, że przeciwnik przed którym uciekał przez setki kilometrów stał się dla niego niczym irytująca mucha. Innym plusem broni był unikalny czar, który pozwalała rzucać. Tzw. Błyskawica Osądu była ofensywnym czarem tworzącym ładunek elektryczny, który swoim zasięgiem obejmował teren 30 metrów wokół rzucającego. Sam ładunek ranił jednak tylko tych, którzy mieli złe intencję wobec właściciela broni. Obecnie znajduje się we władaniu Razjela, Archanioła Magii i Tajemnic. Ostrze Alchemika thumb|118px|Ostrze AlchemikaBroń utworzona w XVI wieku przez najwybitniejszego alchemika wszechczasów, Nicolasa Flamela. Jest to nóż którego ostrze zostało utworzone z Kirrhanium, natomiast rękojeść została już przyzdobiona czystym złotem. Nicolas kilkukrotnie próbował uzyskać materiał bez pomocy magii, jednak zawsze zawodził. Zniechęcony zdecydował się sięgnąć po środki magiczne- głównie po to by udowodnić samemu sobie, że jest w stanie uzyskać ten cenny materiał. Ostrze nie było zbyt często używane przez alchemika, toteż nie można wiele o nim powiedzieć. Wydaje się że broń ta była w jakiś sposób żywa, gdyż reagowała na komendy Nicolasa oraz atakowała samoczynnie każdego, kto próbował ją ukraść. Innym zauważalnym plusem broni było to, że potrafiła ona unosić się w powietrzu, jeśli jej właściciel sobie tego zażyczył. Będąc nad ziemią Ostrze zachowywało się tak, jak zażyczył sobię tego jego Pan. Nicolas jest w jej posiadaniu po dziś dzień. Czerwony Osąd Nie wiadomo kto stworzył ten miecz, był on jednak własnością rodziny królewskiej z Kryształowego thumb|142px|Euphemia Crystal z Czerwonym OsądemPółwyspu przynajmniej od 1700 r. Przekazywany był z pokolenia na pokolenie przez głowę rodu Crystal dla tego z potomków, który jego zdaniem miał największe szansę na sukcesję. Czerwony Osąd jest mieczem, którego głównym atrybutem jest zwiększanie percepcji właściciela. W ostrzu mieszczą się setki drobnych oczek, które łączą się z układem wzrokowym swojego Pana, sprawiając że ten może widziec dokładnie wszystko co się wokół niego dzieje. Był to również jedyna znana broń stworzona z Kirrhanium która mogła ulec złamaniu- by ją naprawić wystarczyło tylko włożyć ją na chwilę w kałuże krwi. Ostatnim znanym właścicielem była księżniczka Euphemia Crystal, która zgubiła go w chaosie walk o Sektor Fabryczny H-18 Wołający o Sprawiedliwość thumb|124px|Król Qual-Bos w posiadaniu Wołającego o SprawiedliwośćByła to broń stworzona w 2011 roku przez nieludzkiego maga Magnosa, zwanego też "Zakałą Federacji". Nieczłowiek prowadził badania nad Kirrhanium jeszcze za czasów życia w Elementarsis, swoją pracę zakończył dopiero po zdobyciu jego ojczyzny przez siły Marcusa Alzamirano. Magnos stworzył ją w szczególnym celu- miecz ten miał zabić każdego członka Dzieci Heinricha. Wołający o Sprawiedliwość jest prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą bronią z całego arsenału. Niemal nic nie jest w stanie stanąć na jego drodzę- przebija się przez każdą powłokę mniej wytrzymałą niż tytan, chociaż zdarzały się przypadki w których nawet ta powłoka padała pod ciosami WoS'a. Bycie istotą astralną równiez nie chroni przed jego uderzeniami. Normalnie duchy są w stanie stać uniknąc uderzeń dzięki swojej niematerialności- w tym przypadku w niczym im to nie pomoże. O wytrzymałości Wołającego o Sprawiedliwość niech świadczy to, że była to jedyna rzecz która przetrwała po wysadzeniu Kryształowego Półwyspu. Obecnie znajduje się w posiadaniu Króla Qual-Bosa, członka Wyzwolenia Krajowego. Szkarłatne Macuahuitl Ta broń posiada dwóch twórców- jednym z nich był Magnos, który stworzył potrzebne do tego thumb|318px|Szkarłatne Macuahuitl (dzięki Yen)Kirrhanium, a drugim był anonimowy nieczłowiek, który nadał jej tą przedziwną formę. Szkarłatne Macuahuitl nie było nigdy używane w bitwie, niemniej dzięki zapiskom nieznanego nieczłowieka zafascynowanego Magnosem wiadomo jakie posiada właściwości. Główną cechą wyróżniającą tą broń jest fakt, że przechowuje ona energię po uderzeniu, następnie wielokrotnie ją zwiększa i uwalnia (chociaż to ostatnie tylko na życzenie władajacego). Sprawia to że użytkownik Szkarłatnego Macuahuitl może skontrować kilka ciosów oponenta a następnie wyzwolić niszczycielską falę która jest w stanie wyrzucić go kilka metrów dalej. Wiadomo również że jest równie wytrzymała co Wołający o Sprawiedliwość. Obecnie w posiadaniu Przemka0980 Atlas Najniezwyklejsza broń stworzona z Kirrhanium. Jej twórcą był Blakłud i powstała ona specjalnie po to by walczyć z Awatarem Gniewu Legiona. Atlas był liczącym około 40 metrów humanoidalnym gigantem, stworzonym z czystego Kirrhanium. Materiał z którego on powstał nie był tak wytrzymały jak reszta wymienionej broni, gdyż tworząc go Blakłud zastąpił większą część składników własną mocą magiczną. Atlas posiadał niesamowitą siłę i godną uznania wytrzymałość- był również mentalnie złączony z Blakłudem, więc wykonywał wszystkie jego polecenia. Pomimo swojej masy był dość zwinny by robić uniki i podskakiwać. Generował również pole grawitacyjne, na tyle duże, że mag oraz Narenda byli w stanie bez problemu się na nim utrzymać. Został zniszczony przez Legiona. Zew Północy thumb|328px|Zew PółnocyRóżdżka stworzona przez Mikhalna Shadowna. Powstała ona dzięki Kirrhanium zawartemu w głowie Atlasa, Arcymag zdołał jednak wykorzystać swoje zdolności alchemiczne, by jego Zew Północy posiadał silniejszą powłokę niż wspomniany gigant. Główną funkcją różdzki jest zwiększenie potencjału magicznego jej dzierżyciela. Zew Północy potrafi zwiększyć zdolności magiczne użytkownika do niesamowitego stopnia. Ponadto osoba nie zaznajomiona ze sztukami tajemnymi na czas trzymania różdżki uzyska dostęp do magii. Specyficznym zaklęciem, które da się rzucić jednynie posiadając Zew Północy jest Czerwona Błyskawica. Tworzy ona dosyć silny ładunek energetyczny o czerwonej barwie. Sam w sobie nie jest wyjątkowo niszczycielski, jednak w połączeniu z innym atakiem, zwiększa jego moc kilkukrotnie. Obecnie składowana w Wieży Maga. Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures